


A Means to An End

by BiffElderberry



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Relationships were always doomed when one was a spy. Lorraine knew that and Delphine would figure it out soon enough on her own. Once upon a time Lorraine had been naive like her. She had thought she could have it all, a relationship, a top secret job, but her naivety was destroyed as had her favorite blouse had been.





	A Means to An End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



> I love this line in the show "These relationships aren't real, just a means to an end." It felt very much like Lorraine was quoting someone. So I decided to explore that.

"These relationships aren't real, just a means to an end," Lorraine muttered. And really it was true. She had taken interest in Delphine because she had assume Delphine might have known something about Satchel and Spyglass. Just like Delphine had likely approached her for her relation to Percival and everything he knew. It was just good business to pair up with the french agent, even if Lorraine knew they might end up on opposite sides the next day. 

It had always been this way. Even dating an agent within MI6 hadn't worked out, James had been sent off to Berlin and died, without Lorraine even knowing where he was assigned until after his death. 

Relationships were always doomed when one was a spy. Lorraine knew that and Delphine would figure it out soon enough on her own. Once upon a time Lorraine had been naive like her. She had thought she could have it all, a relationship, a top secret job, but her niaviety was destroyed as had her favorite blouse had been. 

Her name was Serena. Lorraine had met her on one of her very first missions. The mission had been easy enough, just simple recognizance. She hadn’t even had to leave the country. Serena’s brother Georgio had been the person of interest in a case. By day he was a wild party boy, who had inherited his father’s las vegas casino. By night he was an arms dealer, selling weapons to rebel factions that targeted the United States. Or so they believed. Lorraine was tasked with proving this and she saw her opening in Serena. 

Lorraine had only intended to befriend the young woman, but things had progressed more than Lorraine had expected. She could still remember Serena's jet black hair, and floral perfume. She knew she was doomed the first time she saw Serena across the crowded casino floor. And she fell hard.

It had only taken her one drink for Serena to get Lorraine into her penthouse apartment. Lorraine could still remember the feeling of Serena kissing down her neck, the smooth lace of her bra against her hands. Lorraine had never burned so hot as when she was with Serena. But she quickly lost control of the flames and got burned. 

Their relationship had worked for a while. Lorraine was able to get enough proof to bring down Serena's brother ten times over. He was a slimey man and Lorraine hated every sunday night dinner with him and his parade of conquests. It had been one such dinner that she had snuck into his study and copied his ledger. But she couldn’t turn him in. Even though she craved watching him rot in prison she couldn’t hurt Serena like that. 

Kurzfeld had been breathing down her neck. He knew she had something but just wasn't sharing. Lorraine stalled and stalled but finally she had to make a decision. 

She was in the penthouse apartment where she lived with Serena when it all went wrong. She was cooking dinner, steaks as a celebration. She had decided that Serena meant more to her than her job, and she was willing to leave the CIA behind. It would hurt, she might face severe consequence. But she was still a junior agent, rumor had it she could still quit without spending life in prison or turning up in a shallow grave. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang, like a gunshot. Lorraine lurched around, aghast to see Serena holding a still smoking gun. That was when the pain hit her. She fell to the ground, grasping at her side. Blood soaked through her blouse pooling on the tile beneath her. Serena calmly walked to the desk and flipped open Loraine's hidden cabinet. She gathered the papers that proved her brother's guilt and lit them on fire, dropping them into the wastebasket before walking towards the door.

She paused by Lorraine, squatting down to look the bleeding agent in the eyes. 

"These relationships aren't real," she motioned between herself and Lorraine. "They're just a means to an end. I knew you were CIA from the start. But I didn't know how much you knew until I found your book. Thanks for the intel." 

“Your brother isn’t the one selling weapons is he?” Lorraine asked, assuming the worst.

“Oh no, he’s guilty as sin, but you see dear if he goes down, I go down with him,” She paused, her glance tracing down lorraine’s face. “It is a family business after all.”

And with that she turned on her heel and walked out the door, leaving Lorraine in a pool of her own blood. Luckily for Lorraine her handler, James, had been in the neighborhood to check in on her. He was worried that she hadn’t checked in in the last 24 hours. James had patched her up and managed to put out the fire in the waste bin. They had even been able to recover some of the evidence. He helped her write her reports to minimize her relationship with Serena. 

Serena had never been formally convicted with the sale of guns to foreign powers, but she had at least gone away for attempted murder. Georgio was serving life in a top secret prison as far as Lorraine had heard. As for Lorraine, she had been demoted and had to work her way back up. Then she had fallen for James shortly after that. 

No these relationships were doomed from the start, and Lorraine knew that she and Delphine would never make it. In the end she knew that either she would betray Delphine or the other way around. But the young agent was so scared, so lost in this mission. 

Lorraine knew that when she wrote her report of her interactions with the french agent she would have to lie, to downplay their relationship, just like she had done with Serena. She knew she might have to betray Delphine or watch for a knife in her own back. She knew that it was all just a sham. But for now, this moment in her cozy hotel room was real. She could see their future, so pretty and bright- a perfect mirage. But she would accept it for now. For these few brief moments, everything could be perfect.  
Maybe for now it could be more.


End file.
